


Antítesis

by MarGC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Tom Riddle, Blood and Injury, Cruelty, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hiding Medical Issues, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Horcruxes, Independent Harry Potter, Insane Harry Potter, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Medical Conditions, Medical Trauma, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Parasites, Parent-Child Relationship, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Remus Lupin, Realistic, References to Depression, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Revenge, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snakes, Tom Riddle's Diary, Traducción, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarGC/pseuds/MarGC
Summary: La venganza es el intento fallido de transformar vergüenza y dolor en orgullo. Al ser abandonado y descuidado, ignorado y olvidado, la venganza parece más una obligación es este momento.Skylar es el niño que vivió, por eso es importante. No soy Skylar."Ir a Hogwarts es parte del plan, despertar al basilisco es parte del plan, tomar pociones, aprender hechizos, ser torturado, asesinar a otros, observar a la gente mo—Voy a contarte una historia, aunque es un poco larga. Voy a hacerte escucharla porque quiero que entiendas cómo me convertiste en un monstruo. Llamaré a esta historia Antítesis, conocerás cada momento en que las cosas salieron mal. Quiero que llores y supliques que te mate y, cuando termine, querrás hacértelo a ti mismo. Vas a escuchar porque, al final, me lo debes; me debes eso y mucho más, pero aquí estamos y así es como terminará, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esta batalla inútil entre tú, yo y este maldito mundo… bueno, tal vez siempre estuvimos destinados a matarnos el uno al otro.""¿Sabes lo que es estar desecho?"Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo traduzco la obra de Oceanbreeze7
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Origen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antithesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322935) by [Oceanbreeze7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbreeze7/pseuds/Oceanbreeze7). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde termino y comienzas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia toca múltiples temas serios y maduros, favor de checar en las etiquetas por advertencias específicas, de todas formas, mencionaré algunas a continuación.
> 
> Esta historia tiene los siguientes temas en primer plano:
> 
>   * Trastorno depresivo mayor escrito de manera realista
>   * Abuso infantil escrito de manera realista (Negligencia: no hay abuso físico escrito) y sus consecuencias (trastornos de personalidad, perspectivas alteradas problemas de autoestima)
>   * Distorsión de la autopercepción y autoestima escritas de manera realista
>   * Trastornos alimenticios implícitos cerca de final (enfermedad que induce el consumo excesivo. Puede ser incómodo para algunos lectores). También se menciona la demacración y peso insuficiente
>   * Múltiples escenas retrospectivas tocando el TEPT por atestiguar muertes y trauma
>   * Colapsos mentales y (muy pocos) episodios psicóticos
>   * Relaciones abusivas (entre niños, intimidación/bullying, manipulación intencional, etc.
>   * Uso de drogas con receta (¿pociones?)
>   * Menciones breves de vómito
>   * Escenas de dolor muy detalladas
> 

> 
> Esta historia NO contiene relaciones románticas entre los personajes principales, cualquier escena o relación romántica es originaria del canon y no está detallada.
> 
> La historia es deprimente, larga y oscura, ten en cuenta los temas tratados. Por favor, si en algún momento necesitas un descanso, te entiendo, tómalo, siempre vas primero.

El viento soplaba bruscamente contra las ramas de los centenarios árboles. El ruido de traqueteo era familiar, habiendo ocurrido varias veces durante la noche.

El pequeño pueblo que era Valle de Godric parecía contener el aliento mientras un indeseado visitante rondaba por el adoquín agrietado.

Las sombras lanzadas por los árboles desnudos se deformaban en las rocas del suelo dando la ilusión de acurrucarse hacia la figura solitaria.

La figura se detuvo de repente. Su capa, medio fundida con la noche misma, se quedó quieta a mitad de la calle estéril tocante al final de un patio. Una solitaria mansión brillaba con las cálidas luces que la mostraban habitada. El revestimiento era anticuado, decorada con cercas de varillas de hierro y elaborados trabajos en metal. A pesar de las audaces declaraciones de riqueza el aspecto estaba empañado por salpicaduras de óxido y abolladuras a lo largo de las bases de cada barra; un grifo de metal elegante e increíblemente fuera de lugar estaba pintado de oro y rojo debido a la corrosión que solo el tiempo puede producir.

Las puertas gruñeron en protesta cuando unas garras invisibles obligaron al metal a doblarse; los engranajes giraron y obligados por la fuerza bruta traquetearon ruidosamente mientras chocaban contra el marco que una vez se extendió sobre sus bisagras.

Los dos adultos dueños de la mansión habían salido, celebraban en una fiesta de Hallowen solo después de muchos empujones y ruegos. Habían sido reticentes, solo después de falsas seguridades y medias garantías de corazón fueron convencidos de irse.

La fiesta, un pequeño y casi insignificante evento, presentaba una oportunidad que de otra manera sería imposible; la situación se había tornado agridulce una vez que más detalles habían sido cautelosamente cubiertos.

Dos niños fueron dejados en la casa con una squib como su cuidadora temporal.

Él entendió el razonamiento detrás la acción tan ignorante (o ingenua); una squib, integrada a la sociedad muggle tan bien que no fue hasta eventos recientes que se enteró de sus familiares de sangre. Tan extravagante elección para niñera era inaudita… él no lo habría sospechado por un momento. La decisión, aunque inteligente, no se había hecho con las precauciones debidas en el lugar.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro una vez que la estridente alarma perforó la relativa quietud. Las densamente reforzadas barreras se desmoronaron con el horrible sonido de algo importante rompiéndose. La brusquedad en que sus movimientos cambiaron de casi inaudibles a un sonoro caos hablaba de una innatural confianza en talentos normalmente ocultos.

El rostro de la mujer apareció brevemente por la ventana frontal más grande, congelándose momentáneamente antes de desaparecer tras el marco. Las ventanas no tenían importancia, habiendo planeado tanto y tan cuidadosamente podía dedicar un momento a regocijarse de su inminente victoria.

Las ventanas y puerta explotaron con una lluvia de madera puntiaguda y hierro deformado; los marcos agrietados, tambalearon y golpearon el revestimiento de la casa hacia el jardín frontal ahora en ruinas; los lirios y las hortensias cuidadosamente podados ahora se encontraban aplastados contra el suelo y el mulch.

Entró a la casa sintiéndose positivamente más mareado que en años, lo único que le detenía ahora era una inútil perdida de genes que sostenía un cuchillo de cocina con los brazos temblorosos.

Se fijó en sus aterrorizados ojos sabiendo que los suyos ardían en emoción.

–¡Por favor! Yo…— Ella sollozó, sus brazos se sacudieron un poco más antes de que saliera corriendo. Corrió como un caballo asustado golpeando el piso hasta las escaleras; no hizo diferencia, se tomó su tiempo antes de seguirla. Los escalones chirriaron mientras ascendía y se fijó distraídamente en una foto en movimiento de una bruja sangre—sucia y un tonto sangre pura.

Oyó gritar a la squib en una habitación cerrada con un frágil seguro de metal.

Sollozaba salvajemente, suplicando cosas inentendibles mientras sostenía su cabeza y largo cabello con rígidos puños histéricamente; él sintió asco por la acción indecorosa, torció la boca y la mujer calló muerta con los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta en otra súplica sin palabras.

Dos cunas, cada una en paredes opuestas del cuarto, eran separadas por el cadáver y pintadas de colores desagradablemente alegres. Descansaban inocentemente debajo de móviles con equipos especiales de Quidditch en la cuna más lejana había un niño regordete con cabello castaño chocolate, acurrucado en bolita enterraba sus deditos en un, anatómicamente inexacto, dragón de peluche; en la otra cuna había un niño bastante opuesto, se podría considerar delgado una vez aceptando la capa de grasa que naturalmente tienen los bebes, su cabello era negro, no pudiéndose distinguir el color específico por la falta de iluminación, dormía de lado, con un brazo junto a su cabeza y el otro junto a su cuerpo.

Guardó silencio. Los nombres de los niños estaban tallados en sus respectivas cabeceras. El castaño tenía su nombre escrito en letras encantadas, oro brillante en negrita.

**_Skylar_ **

El otro tenía las letras iguales, pero en rojo cálido y brillante.

**_Harry_ **

_Perfecto_

El hombre dejó que una pequeña y rara sonrisa se asomara en su cara, ni siquiera los nombres asquerosamente muggles podrían apagar el latido de la alegría en su sangre. Levantó la varita, pero vaciló, mirando pensativamente entre las cunas se preguntó:

¿Qué niño era la amenaza inminentemente predicha? Sus contactos decían que habían nacido el mismo día, casi idénticos en los requisitos específicos.

No importaba, pensarlo demasiado solo aumentaba el riesgo de que los propietarios regresasen temprano y pusieran en riesgo a sus espías.

–Harry Potter– El hombre reflexionó, su voz hizo que el pequeño Skylar frunciera el ceño mientras dormía, Harry se movió ligeramente haciendo que su manta tocara los barrotes. La cuna estaba hacia la derecha al ras de la pared y exactamente frente a Skylar.

Fue pura suerte (o desgracia) que Lord Voldemort decidiera comenzar por el lado correcto esa noche.

–La última pieza necesaria– Reflexionó en voz alta mientras sacaba una varita color marfil de un bolsillo oculto. Sus ojos se centraron en la suave respiración del bebé y la magia recorrió emocionada sus extremidades –Que _apropiado_ , que tu muerte me asegure la vida.

El bebé se retorció y cerró el puño carnoso en un movimiento de agarre, sus mejillas regordetas hinchadas en un pequeño resoplido. Realmente asqueroso.

Hizo una mueca, rodando la varita entre sus largos dedos antes arquear la muñeca en la posición correcta con movimientos casi perezosos, la punta de la varita estaba dirigida entre los ojos cerrados del niño.

– _Avada kedavra_ – Casi podía sentir las frías garras de la muerte mientras el hechizo atravesaba el pequeño cuerpo. Podía ver su pecho tartamudear, convulsionándose bruscamente mientras el corazón se sacudía y luchaba. Los ojos del bebé se abrieron y un gemido penetrante explotó desde sus pequeños pulmones. Harry se sacudió, las olas de energía caían en cascada y escalaron en un insoportable crescendo.

El bebé gimió, gruesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras su rostro enrojecía por los gritos, sus regordetes brazos se agitaban golpeando sin fuerza contra la barandilla de su cuna y el peso muerto en su pecho.

El hechizo viajó con precisión para encontrar el ancla del alma del bebé a su cuerpo. La magia instintiva de Harry Potter se elevó en una ola intentando desviar el poder más oscuro o negar los efectos.

Las escalofriantes garras atravesaron el invisible corazón del bebé* dejando enormes heridas y rasgaduras en su alma; habiendo fallado, el hechizo hizo todo lo que sabía hacer: _matar_.

Se desvió rozando y, torciéndose inesperadamente desgarró el objetivo más cercano aparte del alma que había lacerado.

La magia oscura que se aferró al cuerpo del niño era demasiado, con un chillido lleno de dolor, un poderoso contragolpe atravesó el cemento y la madera, la ya debilitada estructura gimió tambaleándose, el techo colapsó, las paredes se rompieron y las bisagras de metal se derritieron. Los clavos y pedazos de madera volaron, haciendo un corte profundo sobre el corazón de Skylar despertándolo de sus sueños con angustia y dolor por la herida.

Harry Potter gimió colapsando en severa debilidad. Los últimos restos de magia oscura rezumaban en un abruma adormecedora a través de una herida justo debajo de la línea del cabello. Cayeron más trozos de madera, las vigas de apoyo se estrellaron contra las escaleras y las tejas cayeron hacia la guardería. Los bebés gritaron aún más fuerte cuando los objetos les dejaron huesos rotos y piel mallugada.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas, pasando lentamente de un verde esmeralda profundo a un verde tóxico cuando los últimos restos de magia oscura abandonaron su cráneo.

Sangre, cenizas, un cadáver y una reconocible capa negra descansaban en el suelo de la guardería destruida.

Esa noche se consolidó la muerte futura de algo más que una criatura oscura.

_“Qué diversión hay en las profecías si no es arrojar las misteriosas palabras de los dioses a simples cerdos y ver qué conclusiones malinterpretan”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi plan original era traducir hasta al menos la mitad y de ahí comenzar a subir, pero en este momento estoy saturada con la escuela y no he podido traducir nada desde agosto, así que voy a empezar a publicar los capítulos como tal hasta enero de 2021 (si llegamos)


	2. Expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el incluso las cosas mas emocionantes logran ser horribles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... lo logramos. Feliz 2021
> 
> Capotear: Se refiere a los movimientos ridículos que haces cuando tienes que atrapar algo en el aire

Harry Potter parpadeó y giró tranquilamente mientras observaba el caos en que se había convertido su patio delantero.

Los terrenos de la hacienda Potter en Wochien se habían transformado por completo con serpentinas brillantes en rojo y oro. Grandes papalotes llenaban el aire, unos de dragones que echaban chispas y rugían perseguían a brillantes mariposas que habían sido encantadas para doblar el tamaño de los reptiles.

Se habían instalado unos postes de Quidditch en el lado oeste de la hacienda, el campo, solo de la mitad del tamaño de uno profesional, contaba con unas bludgers encantadas en miniatura y una quaffle más grande de lo normal.

En algún punto del espectáculo de las brochas de maquillaje encantadas para pintar las caras sin el artista o del torneo de snap explosivo al otro lado del patio un pony se las había arreglado para escapar de su amigo temporal.

Harry miró con tenue diversión como un mago chaparrito se capoteaba para atrapar una extraña criatura (a quien parecía gustarle las hostas de su madre).

Harry se estremeció cuando el par de gemelos pelirrojos que su padre parecía amar lograron desencadenar una gran explosión y lluvia de polvo de duendecillos iridiscente. Su padre se volteó, de donde parecía estar conversando con un funcionario del ministerio para regañar a los gemelos (Harry pudo ver cómo su boca torció en una sonrisa sutil hacia los niños radiantes).

—¡Hola hombrecito! — Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a la mujer y el hombre que lo miraban con una sonrisa un poco incómoda —¿Por casualidad sabes dónde está Skylar?

Harry parpadeó y con una mano apuntó a su derecha en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

—¡Oh, gracias! — La mujer chilló mirándolo con extraña adoración —¡Debes ser su amigo! ¡Soy la señora Belstha!

Harry miró mientras la mujer extendía su brazo hacia él para que lo sacudiera, levantó su propia mano y la apretó alrededor de dos de los dedos más gruesos

­—Soy Harry— Dijo sin mucha inflexión —Skylar es mi hermano­.

Los dos magos lucieron aturdidos por un momento antes de apresurarse a esconderlo con otra sonrisa forzada.

—¡Que bien! ¡Debes estar orgulloso de ser su hermano! ¡De todas formas ya nos íbamos! ¡Que placer conocerte! — Chirrió ella tomando el brazo de su esposo y corriendo hacia los gritos y la risa del pequeño partido de Quidditch

Harry resopló suavemente y se movió de donde estaba sentado en el porche. Los bloques de madera recientemente pintados de blanco ya lucían negras huellas de zapatos. Cerca de Harry, a la derecha, un tazón encantado tintineaba tranquilamente con cubitos de hielo y lleno al borde de limonada, un plato de sándwiches se encontraba cerca; eran un pequeño refrigerio para antes del enorme pastel que se encontraba en la mesa del buffet.

Harry se volteó al escuchar una amortiguada advertencia, un flamenco de cobre cocó contra un adulto antes de levantarse mágicamente en círculos

 _—_ ¡James Potter! — Lily, la madre de Harry, gritó –¡¿Hechizaste mi flamenco?!

El padre de Harry, al ver el desastre que había creado, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia atrás con las manos levantadas en defensa.

Harry vio como un hombre de pelo negro, el padrino de Skylar, Sirius, arrojó una de las escobas de repuesto a su padre. Lily maldijo juguetonamente, persiguiendo a James que corría hacia la escoba para escapar de la ira de su madre.

Algunas personas los animaban, dando gritos cuando James se elevó sobre la multitud y se paraba con una pose dramática en la escoba. Lily hizo rápidamente un encantamiento de agua para sumergir a su esposo en un montón de lodo.

Harry sacudió sus pies y miró sus dedos con leve anhelo.

La fiesta era por el 8° cumpleaños de Skylar y Harry. Los Merodeadores, el viejo grupo de amigos de su padre se había reunido la noche anterior en la hacienda para empezar a planear el evento.

Skylar, como el niño extrovertido y animado que era, rápidamente proclamó que tendría la mejor fiesta que nadie haya tenido. James y Sirius aprovecharon la oportunidad y comenzaron a planear cómo exactamente podrían pasar de contrabando a un Griffin checo a través de las barreras.

A Harry no le importaba, no le importaban la mayoría de las cosas. Él entendió que Skylar era muy diferente a él: Skylar parecía brillar en la prensa y los montones de gente siempre llena de regalos o agradecimientos por su victoria sobre el Señor Oscuro. Harry, bueno, Harry prefería quedarse atrás y mirar, no le gustaba que la gente hablara o le hiciera preguntas para las que no sabía las respuestas.

(No era que sus padres lo ignoraran a propósito, es solo que él era demasiado diferente para que ellos lo entendieran por lo que cualquier intento de “unir a la familia” generalmente lo dejaba ansioso e intentando regresar a su cuarto)

Su introvertividad fue la razón por la que Lily no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto cuando se acercó al porche por una toalla de repuesto que había dejado secar antes

–Hola Harry– sonrió, le dirigió una mirada un poco cansada y triste mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado –¿No quieres ir a jugar con tus amigos?

Harry sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. –Son amigos de Skylar–murmuró por lo bajo

Lily exhaló suavemente por la nariz

—Estoy segura que eso no significa que no quieran jugar contigo

Harry miró los ojos de su madre, eran más oscuros y más bonitos que sus propios inquietantes ojos. No le gustaban los suyos porque eran demasiado brillantes e incomodaban a la gente.

—Skylar es el buscador— dijo Harry breve y cortante. La mejilla de Lily se torció y él se di cuenta que la mordía por ansiedad.

­—Bueno, podrías ser el—

—La gente se enojará si yo soy el buscador en lugar de Skylar

Lily se movió

—Harry yo…— comenzó Lily luciendo arrepentida y cansada al mismo tiempo –Sé que no querías una fiesta-

—Es la fiesta de Skylar

— -pero, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la exhibición de animales mágicos que está cerca de la ciudad? ­– ofreció Lily tratando de llegar a un acuerdo –Se irán el jueves pero estoy segura de que encontraremos tiempo

Harry frunció el ceño, –A papá y Skylar no les gustan los animales mágicos a no ser que respiren fuego

—Y a ti no te gustan las fiestas

Harry la miró con confusión, sin comprender cómo se relacionaba; Lily lucía más incómoda y triste que antes.

—Harry, sé que no somos los mejores, pero entiende—

—Skylar es el niño que vivió y necesita protección extra porque los magos oscuros siguen enojados con él­– coreó Harry en un tono neutro –Lo sé mamá, Skylar es más—

Harry se calló en cuanto vio que Lily comenzaba a levantarse luciendo de alguna manera destrozada y furiosa –Harry ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a la expo? Solo tú y yo, creo que escuché que tienen una hidra bebé– Dijo Lily sonriendo mientras Harry levantaba la vista luciendo tímidamente esperanzado –Sé que a tu padre no le gustan los reptiles, excepto por los dragones, Merlín sabe que tiene un problema con los dragones, pero—

—Creo que me gustaría ir– Mencionó en voz baja luciendo aprensivo ­–Digo, está bien si tenemos que limpiar o Skylar quiere ir a otro lado, no _tengo_ que ir, siempre puedo—

—Iremos— Dijo Lily firmemente. El momento se arruinó cuando una bruja la llamó en voz alta mientras que el nieto de esta se escondía detrás de su abrigo verde.

Lily parecía dividida, pero finalmente los gritos nasales por su compañía ganaron y corrió por el césped a saludar al nuevo invitado.

Harry volvió a mirar la pintura blanca en el porche e interrumpió con su uña el camino de una hormiga particularmente aventurera.

Él día continuó igual, con algunos invitados saludándolo e incluso algunos acordándose deu que también era su cumpleaños. Las pequeñas charlas incómodas hicieron que Harry creyera aún más que solo habían venido por Skylar (¿Acaso no todos?) y hablar con él solo era una cortesía.

Harry ya sabía eso, estaba consciente de que la fiesta era para Skylar. Aun asi una parte de él se sentía vacía y lo dejaba sin aliento cuando vio a su padre alzar a Skylar sobre su escoba para bombardear a Sirius con globos de agua a lo muggle.

A Harry no le gustaba volar, de todos modos.

_Mentira_

Y si le gustara, no apreciaría las inmersiones bruscas o giros repentinos.

_Mentira_

Estaba feliz quedándose sentado en el porche y mirando a todos los demás reír y darle a Skylar regalos de cumpleaños.

_Mentira_

Estaba perfectamente bien con el acuerdo, no necesitaba una fiesta y había llegado a no esperar una.

_Seguía sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de él._

* * *

Surgió un imprevisto, Harry ya se lo esperaba de todos modos

¿Por qué guardaría esperanzas sobre visitar cualquier exposición de animales mágico sabiendo que Skylar exigiría atención o tendría algún tipo de invitación después de la fiesta a la que la familia se vería obligada a ir?

(Había aprendido a no tener esperanzas sobre cosas que probablemente no pasarían de todos modos)

En cambio, fue Remus Lupin, su padrino, que le informó temprano en la mañana siguiente que irían a ver la expo.

Esto había sorprendido a Harry, su padre una vez le dijo entre susurros que su padrino no era completamente humano. La idea nunca preocupó a Harry, pero nunca había considerado que el hombre quisiera ver una serie de rarezas mágicas enjauladas.

—¿Listo para irnos? — Preguntó torpemente Remus que usaba una capa marrón gastada y demasiado grande. Harry miró su propia vestimenta, chaqueta grande y pantalones sueltos, no es que fueran a caminar hasta la ciudad vecina.

Harry asintió con lentitud, tomó una de las grandes manos de Remus con otra de las suyas más pequeñas y la apretó con fuerza. Se estremeció resistiendo la necesidad de vomitar mientras su cuerpo era jalado hacia atrás con la sensación de que alguien tiraba muy fuerte de un cinturón ancho. Tropezó una vez que la luz volvió a brillar y Remus se agachó rápidamente para estabilizarlo, el niño parpadeó confundido antes de mirar alrededor con emoción contenida.

Estaban en una explanada donde se habían instalado muchos puestos y jaulas de vidrio. Criaturas mágicas caminaban o se sentaban detrás de los cristales.

Remus lucía incómodo al ver que una Manticora se tensaba y gruñía agresivamente tras olerlo; Harry intentó ignorarlo, pero una vez que entraron al pabellón principal todas las criaturas parecieron concentrarse en Remus y gruñirle con agresividad.

El pecho de Harry se apretó cuando notó que un guardia acercándose a ellos con una irada de sospecha.

‘ _No lo hagas, no hoy. Se suponía que esto era para mí.’_ pensó Harry ya sintiendo el amargo sabor de tener que irse solo media hora después de llegar

‘ _Se suponía que esto era mi fiesta’_ La garganta de Harry se crispó y, para su horror, sintió sus ojos comenzar a brillar

El guardia de seguridad frunció el ceño a los dos, avanzando con lentitud hacia ellos por entre la multitud, sus ojos estaban fijos en el adulto y había sacado con cautela su varita.

Harry salió disparado, corriendo y agachándose entre la multitud mientras escuchaba a Remus gritar alarmado su nombre. Evidentemente no había notado al guardia.

‘ _¡No es justo!’_

Corrió por una puerta entreabierta que se mantenía así solo por una pequeña caja. En la carrera pateó la caja, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la puerta se cerrara aplastando su tobillo.

En retrospectiva, era obvio que estaba encantada para evitar que los animales se escaparan. La puerta se cerró de golpe y su tobillo crujió ruidosamente. Harry gritó de dolor, ahora las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras gemía y abrazaba sus rodillas cerca de su cuerpo

‘ _No es justo… No es…’_

Había un zumbido en sus oídos que parecía hacerse más fuerte

‘ _¿Por qué… por qué todos estropean todo?’_

El zumbido era fuerte, le dolía el tobillo y… ¿Era su nariz la que sangraba?

_‘¿Por qué nunca puedo tener cosas buenas?’_

Escuchó algo romperse como hielo bajo presión. Levantó la vista intentando limpiarse la nariz cuando un repentino mareo lo invadió.

Las jaulas con las criaturas dormidas tenían grietas que como telarañas se extendían rápidamente.

Sus pupilas brillantes como estrellas se concentraron en las grietas de detrás de la barrera, largas lenguas bífidas se extendieron perezosamente mientras una pata palmeada se estiraba.

Harry sentía el corazón en la garganta cuando las grietas finalmente hicieron estallar como en lluvia las jaulas.

Algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una cabra alada lamió sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

Harry retrocedió arrastrando su tobillo que palpitaba dolorosamente. La puerta se había cerrado y bloqueado detrás de él, muy probablemente por lo mismo que la había abierto originalmente. Podía escuchar gritos por lo que asumía las jaulas de afuera también se habían roto.

Una araña más grande de lo común cliqueaba sus colmillos y pinchaba una caja rota con curiosidad.

 _—“¿Qué… qué está pasando?_ — Harry escuchó una silenciosa voz y se dio la vuelta para responder

—“ _¡Ayuda!”—_ gritó con su espalda pegada a la puerta.

La cabra con colmillos se tropezó hacia atrás encabritándose por algo que Harry no podía ver. Él contuvo su aliento y cerró su mano en un tembloroso puño.

 _—“… ¿Hola?”_ — Una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la esquinan y miró a Harry probando el aire dos vees con su lengua – _“Oh, es solo un asqueroso humano”_

Los ojos de Harry presenciaron cómo la serpiente dio una vuelta para observar su área recién liberada.

La criatura era grande, de una longitud que el niño no pudo determinar, era tan gruesa como su muslo y mucho más larga. Tenía una cabeza triangular de color tostado que apuntaba hacia otro lado desinteresada.

 _—“¡Espera!”_ — Intentó Harry una vez más tragando rápidamente —“ _Esas cosas te temen y—_

 _—“¿Me hablaste?”_ — La serpiente giró con rapidez su hocico de reptil y de alguna forma logró lucir desconcertada – _“¿Los humanos ahora me hablan? ¡Me deben conejos!”_

Harry tartamudeó — “ _Yo- yo no—“_

 _—_ _“Los compañeros de huevo se han ido, no los necesito, puedo matar a cualquiera de una mordida”—_ Repentinamente la serpiente se alzó abriendo su gran boca para enseñar unos impresionantes colmillos con un silbido aterrador. La cabeza de la cola se deslizó por el muro y luego retrocedió de repente torciendo sus pupilas rajadas.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y se echó hacia atrás golpeando accidentalmente su tobillo lesionado con el piso provocando que gritara. La segunda cabeza se movió hacia los lados curiosa mientras la primera probaba el aire interesada.

 _—“Hueles a presa, ¿Por qué hueles a presa?"—_ La serpiente siseó arrastrándose unos centímetros más cerca

Harry la miró fijamente —" _Creo que me lastimé el tobillo”­—_ Harry tragó sintiendo la garganta apretada y los ojos llorosos — _“Se supone que hoy iba a ser un buen día, pero ya no lo es”_

_— “Creo que hoy es un buen día, me dieron dos ratones, eso es uno extra, y a ti”_

—"¿Qué?"— soltó Harry intentando retroceder cuando la segunda cabeza se hizo hacia atrás mientras que la principal avanzaba. Abrió la boca de manera amenazadora y un segundo par de colmillos se deslizó detrás del original

—Yo— ¡No!— Harry gritó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su respiración se aceleraba – _“¡No soy comida!”_

_— “Eres presa”_

_— “¡Soy humano!”_

_—“Soy Amfivena”_ — No lucía disuadida ya que se levantó hacia atrás sobre la cabeza de Harry enfrentando la puerta cerrada

Algo chocó contra la puerta e hizo que de repente se abriera hacia afuera. Harry gritó y se arrastró hacia atrás más cerca de los pies de un sorprendido y preocupado conserje.

—¡Ay! ¿Estás bien?— soltó el hombre agarrado a Harry del brazo y arrastrándolo lejos de la serpiente agitada –¡Aléjate! ¡Caray, sabía que nos tendríamos que haber desecho de esa cosa!

—¡Harry! — El nombrado miró la cara casi aterrada de su padrino —Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry no dijo nada, en su lugar, observó como el conserje conjuraba un pequeño látigo que azotaba contra el piso

—“ _¡No!”_ — Escupió la serpiente cambiando de cabeza y retrocediendo rápidamente — _“¡No presa, no presa!¡No morder, no morder!”_ — Chilló, logrando trasmitir lo asustada que estaba.

—¿Qué le va a pasar?— murmuró Harry, sintiéndose aturdido por la situación

—¿Eh?— El cuidador frunció el ceño mientras la serpiente se apresuraba a esconderse en su jaula rota —Oh, probablemente venda esa maldita cosa por partes. No sé por qué la conservamos, a la mayoría solo las vendemos, para las pociones de amor y esas cosas— El hombre hizo una mueca mirando su látigo con desdén —Es extraño que las pociones de amor incluyan a una bestial tan agresiva como esta

Harry miró sin comprender, pero aún escuchaba los gritos amortiguados de -“¡ _No morderé, no morderé! ¡Compartir presas con compañeros de guarida!”-_

—Está arrepentida— Ofreció Harry, viendo al agitado cuidador —Solo quería más comida

El hombre soltó una carcajada, —Muchacho, esa cosa es una verdadera bestia, seré feliz cuando nos deshagamos de ella

­– _“¡Compartir presas con humanos!¡Compañeros de guarida!¡No presas!”_

Remus deslizó cuidadosamente sus manos debajo de las rodillas y hombros de Harry, lo levantó en un movimiento alejándolo de cualquier peligro. El cuidador miró hacia el cuarto, pasando una mano por su cabello. Harry podía adivinar fácilmente que estaba enojado, muchas jaulas estaban rotas y la criatura cabra sangraba triste en el piso.

Había un Diricawl inconsciente en el suelo, estaba envuelto en redes y ya era levitado por el personal de emergencia que limpiaba la escena

El estómago de Harry se retorció cuando vio sangre en el piso

—¿Qué va a pasar? — Preguntó Harry en voz baja, observando cómo empujaban a los animales y limpiaban más sangre rápidamente

—Probablemente se irán un poco antes— respondió Remus con calma, aunque su voz era tensa.

Harry sintió un nudo incómodo en la garganta que latía al ritmo de la punzada de dolor que se originaba en su tobillo, este rebotaba sin fuerzas con cada paso que Remus daba, colgando en una posición incómoda.

—¿Qué pasará con los animales?— preguntó con preocupación Harry, le gustaban los animales, eran mucho más receptivos y lo escuchaban hablar la mayoría de las veces, no quería que se metieran en problemas por su culpa

Remus no dijo nada, solo apretó la mandíbula.

Harry sintió cómo el nudo en su garganta iba hacia su pecho creando una presión incómoda. ¿Por qué Remus no respondía a su pregunta?

—“ _¡NO, NO!”_ — Escuchó un grito repentino y penetrante perteneciente a la amfivena —“ _¡No quiero!¡Lo siento!¡Per—“_

El grito se cortó, Remus movió a Harry, aunque no mostró signos de haberlo escuchado. Harry miró fijamente hacia la puerta que había sido obligada a abrirse y donde la serpiente se había callado sospechosamente.

–Yo no quería— – espetó Harry, sintiendo el peso de la culpa aplastarlo

Remus miró hacia abajo sacudiendo la cabeza levemente –Oh, Harry, nada de esto fue tu culpa. No tienes que disculparte

Harry bajó la vista con los ojos vidriosos y nublados.

Fue su arrebato lo que llevó al repentino silencio de la serpiente. Si no hubiera reaccionado así o estallado la sangre no se habría derramado.

¿Quién se lastimó? ¿A quién había lastimado?

Llegaron a la puerta trasera y aún no escuchaba a la serpiente

–Yo también lo siento– susurró Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones? 
> 
> He seguido sin avanzar, pero por suerte esta es mi ultima semana del semestre y creo que no voy reprobada, por lo que voy a intentar apresurar las cosas.  
> Con respecto a las actualizaciones... el plan original era subir un capítulo a la semana, pero hasta ue me demuestre ue puedo seguir el ritmo, vamos a dejarlo en que el siguiente se sube en cuanto termine el capitulo que estoy traduciendo, o dentro de un mes. A partir de ahí intentaré subir al menos cada dos semanas y, si se puede, cada semana.


	3. Copa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Mundungus Fletcher desencadena una epifanía

En el tumulto de eventos que ocurrió en la Exposición de Criaturas Mágicas, el diario “El Profeta” reportó dos heridos graves y la petición formal para la eutanasia de siete criaturas mágicas.

Según el periódico, el requerimiento legal suscitó a que un grupo de activistas se opusiera, en gran medida por trato injusto y al encarcelamiento de criaturas mágicas.

El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, específicamente la División de Bestias, estaba particularmente bajo escrutinio ahora más que nunca antes, según el aparente desprecio era por un raro Bowtruckle, una especie ahora en peligro de extinción, que había sido atrapada en el fuego cruzado de los aurores que respondieron al accidente.

El Bowtruckle se definía en el documento como:

> _Una criatura inofensiva que habita en los árboles que es difícil de encontrar y tiene un gran significado. La especie Bowtruckle alguna vez se usó exclusivamente para encontrar árboles sanos o material de madera adecuado para conductores mágicos. Ahora, debido al reciente peligro de Bowtruckle en los intentos de rastrear fuentes alternativas de madera para conductos de artes oscuras, la especie casi ha desaparecido en su hábitat natural. Esta disminución está directamente relacionada con un aumento en accidentes mágicos a través de la experimentación con varitas El mayor incidente registrado fue en el norte de Amiens, Francia. Este incidente obtenido en catorce muertes de muggles y magos debido a la explosión mágica de un conductor incorrecto [...]_

La noticia continuaba, en la segunda página, numerosos testigos describieron el caos y se lamentaban por la muerte del Bowtruckle. L siguiente hablaba de los esfuerzos que actualmente se hacían para la restauración y conservación del habitad natural de la especie y los proyectos de ley que se lanzaron en el Ministerio en lo que respeta a la seguridad y bienestar de la criatura mágica en la clasificación “X ”(Clase uno)

Harry leyó el periódico entero, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se había visto obligado a permanecer en cama mientras su tobillo se deshinchaba y sanaba. Hubo algunas palabras cuyo significado no comprendió, así como las descripciones de los recursos utilizados anualmente y las decisiones tomadas por funcionarios del Ministerio.

Leyó el periódico con mucho cuidado, incluso lo releyó una vez terminado.

Ni una sola vez se mencionó a la amfivena.

(Realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera)

* * *

La casa estaba llena de murmullos.

Harry se despertó silenciosamente en su habitación mientras el ruido blanco lo sacaba del sueño. Su habitación estaba oscura, las ventanas no ofrecían una pizca de luz solar ni revelaban cuán tarde era.

Los murmullos se elevaron en tono, convirtiéndose en los ruidos incoherentes de múltiples voces.

Harry se deslizó de su cama en silencio. Dio unos pasos: su tobillo ya se había curado, aunque todavía no se había intentado caminar. Cojeó ligeramente hacia la puerta, girándose y mirando hacia el oscuro pasillo. Cuanto más caminaba, menos molestaba el tobillo con sus movimientos. Una vez que llegó a la escalera principal, estaba caminando fluida y silenciosamente por los escalones hacia la galería donde estaba la luz y las voces.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, ahora capaz de distinguir las voces de sus padres, así como una voz sibilante más vieja y alguien mucho más joven, pero con un acento más marcado.

Harry avanzó y abrió la puerta con suavidad para mirar adentro. Su suposición original era correcta, sus padres estaban ahí, a su lado había un hombre viejo, que Harry solo reconoció por sus interacciones con Skylar, y un pelirrojo sucio con un aura incómoda.

—¡Harry!— Lily saltó de repente, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un tic nerviosa lo empezó a empujar hacia la puerta —¡Fuera! ¡Vete a dormir! Tu tobillo está lastimado y…

—Ya se curó— ofreció Harry en voz baja, silenció su inquietud y volvió a mirar alrededor.

—Escucha a tu madre, esta es una conversación de adultos— James dijo gentil, pero severamente.

Harry se giró, sin encontrarse con los ojos de los dos extraños. Se movió, a punto de cerrar la puerta antes de ver el azul inconfundible del pijama de Skylar. El niño en cuestión estaba sentado en una silla, parecía bastante somnoliento, lo que sugiere que estado allí un rato.

_'Oh',_ pensó Harry, sin comprender por qué de repente sintió un sentimiento tan extraño, _'es una reunión para las personas importantes, no adultos, se supone que no debo estar aquí._

Harry asintió con reticencia y comenzó lentamente de la habitación. La puerta se cerró rápidamente tras de él y la discusión comenzó una vez más.

No pudo encontrar en sí una razón para regresar a su cama, aunque estaba muy cansado. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el comedor adyacente, se subió a una silla y jugueteó con una de las copas de oro que los Potter usaban para decorar. Trazó los garabatos plateados y las marcas decorativas con sus pulgares dejando manchas pequeñas en el metal precioso, debería que pulirlo.

Trazar las marcas y arcos repetidamente proporcionó la distracción necesaria para mantenerse despierto mientras las voces apagadas continuaban sin cesar, estas comenzaron a fundirse en el fondo de su mente.

Se abrió una puerta y se cerró con un clic; el sonido en sí era silencioso, pero su espontaneidad lo hizo sonar claro. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre chaparro pasar un puño por el poco pelo que tenía. El hombre miró a Harry con una sonrisa torcida e inusual, pasando la mano por las figuras de coronas en la pared.

— _¡Oye tú! —_ saludó sacando con una pierna la silla más cercana antes de dejarse caer sobre ella —Eres el otro niño, ¿No?

Harry parpadeó lentamente y asintió en silencio

—Probablemente deberías irte— el hombre puso los ojos en blanco —No quisiera estar cerca de ese desastre

—¿Qué desastre?— preguntó, moviéndose para mirar al hombre de frente

—Bueno, parece que tenemos más payasos intentando cargarse a tu familia— Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cruel y retorcida —Luce como si esa gente estuviera enojada con ustedes.

Harry inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad —Esa gente siempre está enojada con nosotros

—Ah— El hombre croó, reclinándose como si le fuera a contar un secreto —Pero esta vez, van a atraparlos

Harry se sentó hacia atrás alarmado, eso y también asqueado del aliento del hombre, ¿Atraparlos?

—Eh, no te preocupes, los vamos a dividir— el hombre se relajó y dio dramáticamente un golpe con sus manos —Uno de ustedes por aquí, otro por allá y ¡boom! Desaparecieron

¿Desaparecerlos? ¿Dividir?

—¿Nos mudamos? — preguntó en voz baja, apretando sus manos alrededor de su copa —¿A dónde?

El hombre se encogió de hombros, extendió la mano y le quitó la copa a Harry, este parpadeó y aturdido dejó caer sus manos hacia la mesa

—Em, no sé— El hombre se volvió a encoger de hombros, arrojó la taza su otra mano y la inspeccionó de cerca —Tu hermano se va con sus amigos y el tío Dumble, a entrenar o algo de ese estilo

—Oh— suspiró Harry, parpadeando cuando su mete se quedó en blanco desconcertada

—Eh, escuché que te ibas con tu primo o algo así. Tu madre lo tiene cubierto, no te preocupes— El hombre sonrió, sus dientes eran amarillentos y su aliento olía a algo quemándose —Parece que vas a hacer tu propio viaje

Las manos de Harry empezaron a temblar y las curvó debajo de la mesa para sacarlas de la vista.

El hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de levantarse —Soy Mundungus Fletcher, y me llevo esto, espero no te importe— Guiñó un ojo blandiendo la copa

—Pero es– — el hombre desapareció — _mía_

Las manos de Harry temblaron con más fuerza, su mente estaba en blanco y sintió, extrañamente, el vacío de la habitación

Él no iba- él no _podía_ ser enviado lejos, eso era, esa idea era ridícula-

' _No te emociones por cosas que probablemente no pasen de todos modos'_ Razonó con los parpados entrecerrados, ' _¿Por qué incluso me tienen?'_

Intentó pensar en cualquier ocasión en la que se hubiera pensado primero en él o se hubiera otorgado un privilegio sobre Skylar. Lo intenté, pero no podía recordar ninguna, se sentó como deslizar las manos a través de la niebla en busca de algún recuerdo fuera de su alcance.

(Sabía que no había tal recuerdo. Lo sabía y, sin embargo, estaba desesperado porque existiera).

' _Te enviarán lejos'_ Su mente le susurró y, finalmente, cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por un dolor abrasador, ' _Incluso el hombre apreciaba más a la copa que a ti'_

La _copa - la copa._

—¿Por qué la gente me quita todo? — Susurró, su voz rompiéndose cuando su mandíbula empezó a temblar. Apretó la mandíbula, los dientes tan apretados que su cráneo comenzó a dolerle y su garganta se sintió como si se hubiera tragado una quaffle. Su pecho se alzaba y caía erráticamente.

' _No'_ Miró hacia la puerta tras la cual las voces discutían su ida

Skylar no iba a ser enviado lejos.

Un sollozo salió de su boca y una lágrima cayó al piso encerado

' _Lo siento por ... perdón, no soy Skylar'_

Presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos y las retorció, dolía, pero de alguna manera le dio claridad a la situación.

Lo había intentado, había intentado muchas veces llamar la atención de sus padres, éro siempre estaban demasiado ocupados para escucharlo o leerle como antes hacían.

Siempre estaban ocupados por Skylar

(— _La gente mala quiere lastimar a Skylar, así que mamá y papá tienen que ayudarlo, lo siento Harry, tal vez en otro momento)_

(Siempre era en otro momento)

Harry bajó la cabeza, dando pequeñas respiraciones y con las manos temblorosas caminó lentamente por las escaleras solo. Siempre había hecho todo solo y sería raro que alguien le ayudara ahora.

Porque al final, él no era Skylar

(Y Skylar es quien se quedaba con las cosas buenas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo:  
> 24 de Febrero, 2021


	4. Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Harry escoge el menor de los males evidentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿No les pasa que se apuran para tener algo en una fecha límite y se olvidan de presionar "guardar"?

–¡Harry!

Harry se despertó rápidamente manoteando y luchando para intentar manterse en la cama. Falló en cuanto el colchón se tambaleó una vez más mandándolo de debajo de las sabanas al piso.

Escuchó risitas mientras se tallaba donde su cabeza había golpeado con el suelo, levantándose y volviendo a colocar las cobijas vio unos ojos avellana y un cabello castaño oscuro que lo miraban por sobre las sábanas.

—¡Caiste! — rio Skylar, enderezando su espalda para ver a su aún cansado mellizo.

—¿Por qué- — comenzó Harry dando una pequeña tos para aclarar su garganta —¿Por qué hiciste eso? — se sacudió y su espalda tronó audiblemente.

Skylar no parecía preocupado por el ruido, se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama, sus pies con calcetines se balanceaban lo suficiente cerca como para golpear a Harry.

—Mamá y papá nos quieren abajo– Skylar se encogió de hombros —Me mandaron por ti.

—Y no podrías solo _tocar_? — murmuró Harry por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie.

Skylar sonrio y guiñó el ojo saltando de la cama para caminar, casi saltando, hasta la puerta —¡Nos vemos abajo! — entonces su cara se iluminó —¡Mamá hizo hot-cakes! ¡Nuestro favorito!

— _Tu_ favorito— corrigió Harry ya tomando una camisa limpia para cambiarse.

Skylar se encogió de hombros desde el marco de la puerta, —Lo mismo

Harry puso los ojos en blanco tomando unos pantalones, al voltear hacia la puerta Skylar ya no estaba, y no había tenido la decencia de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se cambió rápidamente, dando una mirada a un espejo cercano (no había esperanza de aplanar el caos de su pelo antes de deslizarse por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

La repentina luz del día y el brillo de la propiedad lo hicieron olvidar casi por completo la noche anterior, se sentía como un sueño, demasiado inverosímil para ser real, pero tenía algo que lo hacía dudar de que era solo su imaginación.

Cada paso hacía que una incertidumbre cosquilleante aumentara.

¿Había sido solo una imaginación?

(¿El hombre decía la verdad?).

—¡Harry! — Lily parpadeó mirándolo a través del arco desde la mesa —Hay hot-cakes, si quieres.

—Estoy bien— murmuró Harry caminando a la cocina y sentándose en el asiento disponible.

Faltaba una copa en la mesa.

—¿Pasó algo? — preguntó en voz baja balanceando los pies bajo la silla. Skylar levantó la vista de donde estaba sentado frente a él, parpadeó con ojos de ciervo mientras el jarabe le bajaba con la barbilla.

—¡Sí! — soltó Skylar tragando un pedazo de masa con un pequeño encogimiento —¡Tengo esto! — dijo metiendo la mano en un bolsillo para sacar una estatuilla.

El grifo miniatura era tamaño de un puño, emitió un pequeño rugido agitando sus alas y creando ráfagas lo suficientemente fuertes como para mover un arándano; caminaba sobre la mesa, cautivando totalmente la atención de Skylar..

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Harry preguntó en voz baja, el muñeco dio un chasquido con el pico t se abalanzó sobre un trozo de hot-cake que Skylar le ofreció.

—¡Dumbledore! — chilló Skylar, sus ojos iluminándose —Deberías haberlo visto, ¡Es el director de la escuela esa!

—Hogwarts, cariño— corrigió Lily cariñosamente —Irás allí algún día, Sky

Harry se removió incómodo cuando Skylar sonrió y se rio un poco cuando Lily pellizcó su mejilla

—¿Por qué estaba Dumbledore aquí? — interrumpió Harry trayendo a los otros dos de vuelta al tema.

La expresión de Lily vaciló cambiando a insegura. Retorció las manos y miró a la mesa —Bueno tenemos que hablar contigo sobre eso.

Harry sintió su mandíbula temblar e hizo lo posible por mantenerla quieta.

—¡Hey! — James asomó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, sus lentes estaban levemente torcidos, parecía sorprendido de ver a Harry.

(Harry normalmente no asistía al desayuno)

—¡James! ¡Qué bien que llegas! — Lily suspiró aliviada haciendo señas para que el hombre entrara en la cocina, de inmediato, James pareció alarmado e intentó escabullirse – _James_

Él gimió en protesta, pero se dejó caer en la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

Lily se acercó con una taza en las manos mientras que giraba un mechón de cabello para ponerlo detrás de la oreja.

—Entonces— comenzó James golpeando sus dedos torpemente contra la mesa —Bueno, eh, Ya ven-

Lily bufó y puso los ojos en blanco —¿En serio, James? Está bien— ella comenzó mirando a los niños con seriedad —¿Recuerdan que hay personas malas molestas con nosotros?

Skylar asintió ansiosamente, mirando con curiosidad a sus padres.

—Bueno, nos hemos enterado que esas personas se están esforzando más por encontrarnos— James dijo mirando preocupado a los niños —Sí que tenemos que mudarnos

—¿Mudarnos? — chilló Skylar abriendo la boca por la conmoción, tenía un pedazo de comida entre los dientes —¿A dónde iremos?

—Esa es la cosa— Lily suspiró sentándose junto a Skylar y James —Albus… Dumbledore— aclaró —dice que nos puede encontrar un lugar, pero quiere empezar a entrenarte lo más pronto posible.

—¡Para derrotar a los mortifangos! — Chilló Skylar y James tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado por el nombre

Lily levantó una ceja hacia su esposo, pero asintió hacia Skylar —Sí, no les agradas… No les cae bien Skylar, Harry querido— Esta vez se dirigió a Harry —Y no harán daño para llegar a Skylar.

Ahora Skylar lucía preocupado —¿Qué? ¡No! — gritó —¡No! Mamá eso es…

—Está bien, tu padre y yo sabemos protegernos— Lily sonrio dejando que Skylar viera su varita.

—Tu madre tiene razón, estaremos bien— James dijo de manera tranquilizadora y movió las cejas disipando la mayor parte de la tensión.

La cabeza de Harry hizo click.

—Yo no sé defenderme— mencionó en voz baja Harry haciendo que las miradas se voltearan hacia él –¿Soy un riesgo?

Lily extendió la mano tomando una de las de Harry —Hemos pensado en opciones y pensamos que tal vez podrías pasar tiempo con Remus o Sirius— ofreció

—O podrías venir con nosotros— dijo James, aunque parecía cauteloso ante la idea —sería… factible.

Harry miró sus manos.

—Creemos que Remus y Sirius también pueden ser un blanco— mencionó Lily en voz baja —No estamos seguros de hasta cuando nos vamos a esconder.

Harry sacó la mano de debajo de la de su madre y jugueteó con un tenedor —¿Dónde más? — preguntó mirando los ojos llenos de culpa de sus padres —¿Pensaron en algo más?

Lily miró a James haciendo una pausa —Mi hermana, Petunia— comenzó —Ella es una muggle con una linda familia muggle. — sonrió levemente pasando una mano por su pelo —A nadie se le ocurriría buscar en una familia muggle, mucho menos alguien de familia mágica.

—Por supuesto, es tu elección— intervino James —puedes ir con nosotros, con Canuto, con Lunático o con la familia de Lily.

—Pero… ¿Todos se van a esconder? — preguntó suavemente Harry _‘Todos pueden protegerse excepto yo’._

—Sí, ya no es seguro— concordó Lily.

—Nos iremos pronto y un amigo se encargará de vigilar la casa para que nadie sepa que nos fuimos— explicó James.

Harry asintió y se mordió el labio.

‘ _Podría ir con ellos, pero estorbaría. Skylar necesita estar a salvo y si voy solo empeoraría las cosas’_ Pensó Harry.

—¿Es más seguro que me vaya? — Preguntó, su voz agudizándose ligeramente al final.

—Totalmente— estuvo de acuerdo James —Nadie buscaría a un mago en casa de muggles, será mucho más seguro para ti y para-

Lily le dio un codazo a esposo en las costillas haciendo que se sobresaltara y guardara silencio.

‘ _Sería mucho más seguro para Skylar’._

Harry inclinó la cabeza y retorció sus manos en silencio.

—No tienes que decidir ahora, solo pensamos que sería bueno avisarte y…

—Iré— aceptó Harry en voz baja —Si es lo mejor para Skylar, me iré.

Harry notó que Lily y James tenían una expresión de alivio en sus rostros.

—Gracias, Harry— Lily sonrió levantándose de la silla y dando a Skylar una última palmada en el hombro.

—De nada— murmuró en voz baja, porque al final, Skylar era el niño que debía estar protegido y Harry era el niño que nunca lo estuvo

Skylar tenía una cara extraña y conflictuada, bajó la vista al grifo miniatura y lo medio guardó en su bolsillo.

—Ok— dijo James levantándose y arrastrando las patas de la silla contra el piso –Es mejor ir a prepararse.

—¿Nos vamos _hoy?_ — se burló Skylar —¿Y nuestras cosas?

—Nos las podemos llevar— Lily sonrió sombríamente —En esos baúles encantados que compramos en verano pasado, ¿Sabes dónde está el tuyo? — Tranquilizó.

Skylar asintió rápidamente, pero todavía parecía molesto con la información reciente.

—Harry— James habló con seriedad una vez más —La familia de tu ti es muggle, eso significa que los objetos mágicos deben permanecer ocultos a cualquier visitante.

—¿Puedo tenerlos en mi baúl? — Preguntó en voz baja a lo que James asintió. Harry se levantó en silencio, deslizándose de la silla y caminando hacia su habitación; sabía que James y Lily estaban sorprendidos, pero no sabía qué más decir.

—No podremos visitar a menudo, en caso de que alguien nos siga— Explicó James brevemente —Es-

—Toma todo lo que quieras— Lily agregó dulce y abruptamente —¿Hay algo que necesites antes de irte?

Harry se detuvo.

Sabía que de otra forma no lo ofrecerían, en la realidad su atención estaba concentrada totalmente en Skylar, quien tenía el riesgo más inmediato. No había tiempo para desperdiciar, no era necesaria la molestia de preocuparse conscientemente de su bienestar, Harry estaría bien, hace tiempo había aprendido que era mejor ser independiente y callado a rogar po atención que nadie daría.

—No— Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a caminar, las escaleras crujían y se sentían mucho más tétricas de lo que cualquier otra parte de la casa se había sentido jamás. Repentinamente, se sintió impotente con su pequeño cuerpo. Los retratos lucían extraños y, aunque se movían ruidosamente, solo podía escuchar pulsaciones en sus oídos. El golpeteo rítmico llevó a su mente a un estado algo relajante.

‘ _Esto NO Es real’_ Su mente aseguró. Sentía que miraba el mundo a través de los ojos de alguien más, observando como su cuerpo se movía sin que lo pudiera controlar ‘ _Todo es falso’._

Encontró una especie de consuelo perverso en pensar que no era real.

(Probablemente nunca importó)

Su baúl había sido decorado con llamativas asas plateadas sobre la cara madera. Era más grande por dentro por lo que Harry no tuvo ningún problema al guardar sus posesiones y cerrarlo. Incluso era grande por fuera, parado le llegaba al torso y era tan ancho como su brazo. Al sacarlo del armario, sintió que su cuarto ya no era suyo, las pocas formas y dibujos que había sacado de varios periódicos habían sido retiradas de las paredes y doblados cuidadosamente o guardados de manera segura. Sus paredes estaban vacías y su librero lucía soitario.

Se detuvo en la puerta, inseguro, si se iban a ir de la casa y viajar a algún lugar nuevo, ¿Alguien notaría si robaba algunos libros de entre los muchos que había en la biblioteca de su madre? La colección no era tan elaborada como las bibliotecas o estudios de las familias de los amigos de Skylar, pero tenía muchos libros y novelas.

El estudio estaba en el segundo piso, del otro lado de la casa y lo más alejado que fue posible de las habitaciones, pero todavía en el camino. Harry miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo antes de trotar hacia allí. No estaba particularmente seguro de que si se le permitiría tomar los libros

 _‘Si pregunto pueden negarse’_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras empujaba las grandes puertas ‘ _Entonces, ¿Para qué preguntar?’_

Obviamente notaba que su pensamiento era moralmente ambiguo, en cualquier otra situación o escenario no lo pensaría o consideraría, pero viendo la facilidad con la que tanto su madre como su padre se tomaron su voluntariado de ser enviado con una familia a la que no conocía, sintió como el fuego de la irritación ardía lentamente en él. Engreído, sentía que lo menos que podía hacer por sí mismo era tomar algunos libros para poder entretenerse en donde terminara.

Como Harry no arrastró el pesado baúl con él hacia la biblioteca, tenía un límite en la cantidad de libros que podía llevar sin ser obvio. Estaba seguro de que tendría tiempo para examinar la colección ya que ambos adultos estaban ocupados ayudando a Skylar.

Así fue como terminó con la repentina y abrumadora pregunta de ‘ _¿Qué libros tomo?’_

Los libros complejos y raros sobre runas o matemáticas estaban colocados fuera de su alcance, de todas, no creía que leer sobre matemáticas fuera entretenido, tampoco sobre historia o pociones, su opinión.

Sus pequeños dedos se pasearon por los gruesos lomos de los muchos libros en las estanterías mágicamente reforzadas, vio volúmenes con títulos extraños que no podía pronunciar y mucho menos entender.

Había una colección de libros de hechizos, todos publicados por una mujer, _Miranda Goshawk,_ Harry no sabía quién era, pero sus padres tenían su colección completa, debía ser asombrosa.

Sacó uno de los libros que no parecía ser parte de los volúmenes principales, “ _Goshawk: Antología de hechizos y encantos”,_ era un libro grueso encuadernado en cuero y escrito en tinta negra. Parecía elegante, pero no tenía letra brillante ni la sensación de producción en masa de los otros libros, lo dejó a un lado.

“ _Teoría de la magia y sus fenómenos”_ por Hasfalda Brickens y _“Escamas escaldantes”_ de Silvanus Kettleburn se unieron a la pila haciéndola bastante gruesa.

Harry quería tomar más, sabía que podía dejar esos y regresar por más, pero había posibilidad de que los retratos alertaran a sus padres y también otra remota posibilidad de que los libros no pudieran ser sacados

‘ _Esto bastará’_ decidió mirando el grosor, le ofrecerían mucho material de lectura.

No necesitaba más, con eso _bastaba._

(Quería más, pero aplastó el sentimiento dejándolo marchitarse hasta ser algo feo).

Reunió los tres libros en sus brazos y, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho, corrió por el pasillo atravesando las escaleras hasta la habitación.

El baúl tenía mucho espacio y los libros se colocaron amorosamente entre el resto de sus cosas, su ropa proporcionando un cojín suave.

Cerró el baúl que dándose con la palpitante culpa del robo

Cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la madera, el frío de los broches despejó un poco de la neblina en su mente

Estaba siendo enviado _lejos_.

(Porque no era tan importante como Skylar).

Apretó la mandíbula y estiró los dedos por la madera. ¿Cómo era _justo_ que él se tuviera que ir?

¿Por qué a Skylar le dieron tantos privilegios y regalos?

¿Qué había hecho Skylar y Harry no?

—Estaré mejor— Harry murmuró por lo bajo, con punzadas en sus agitados ojos –Seré _mejor_ – siseó por lo bajo

¿Qué derecho tenían de _desecharlo_?

¿Por qué Skylar recibía un trato preferente por algo que hizo cuando era un bebé?

Harry nunca había pedido que lo trataran mejor, ni se había quejado de favoritismo, aceptó la injusticia y no dijo _nada._

Y ahora iban a… ¿ _deshacerse_ de él?

Harry bufó en silencio, no quería quedarse con ellos si ese era su deseo.

Harry podía aprender y ser mejor mago de lo que Skylar podría llegar a ser.

(Él les demostraría que estaban equivocados)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algún comentario, nota, corrección, palabra que no entiendan?  
> ¿Qué opinan d la decisión de Harry?  
> Siguiente capítulo:  
> Jueves 11 de marzo


End file.
